halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunted (TV series)
The Haunted is a TV series about animals being able to sense hauntings and other kinds of paranormal activity. It was advertised as "Chronicles true, chilling and terrifying stories of animals and their owners who are experiencing the unexplainable". It first aired on the channel Animal Planet in 2009, following Fatal Attractions, and ran for three seasons. The reason that the series did not have a long run was largely due to complaints that its contents were fake. In spite of this complaint, the first episode "Lost Souls of the Asylum" received quite good ratings. Each episode had a different director. Episodes "Lost Souls of the Asylum" The owners of a small business investigate strange occurrences in their office which lead them to belive it is haunted by tormented souls. "The Curse of the Candle Shoppe" A business owner is terrified by the disembodied sounds of test animals, and learns their building once housed simian experimental test subjects. "Murder at the Black Horse" A family gets more than they bargained for when they move into a new home which was the location of a gangster's murder. "Coven of the Cat" A family calls for help from when frightened by frequent paranormal occurrences in their home. "The Ghost Box Prophecies" Rookie paranormal investigators visit an abandoned hospital. When something dark seems to follow them home, the famiy calls for help from experienced investigators. During the investigation, they receive what seems to be warnings about future harm that is going to come to the family and its pets. "Terror at Maple Dale Farm" Paranormal researchers are called into the case when a family experiences some strange, inexplicable activity in their barn, including horses being moved to different stalls and disembodied voices. "Demon House" A couple search for help when they suspect that their centuries-old home is haunted by a dark force that wants to hurt them and their pets. "The Possession of Cassie" When a family moves into a new house, their dog begins to act strangely, making them wonder if there is something paranormal happening. When the inhabitants themselves become affected, they call for help from a local paranormal investigation team. "Leave House" A family claims their home in Indiana is haunted by a spirit of a former resident, a civil war soldier. "Lady in White" A female ghost is sensed by guests staying in the home as well as the family's pets, prompting their owners to seek answers from a local group of paranormal investigators. "Thump in the Night" A couple begins to suspect a connection between a red eyed shadow figure and the deaths of their pet rabbits. "The Door" A malevolent force seems to be trying to drive the new owners out of their new house. "A Place to Die" A family do not know where to turn when animals begin to die just as paranormal activity seems to be increasing on their property. "Leave or Die" A mysterious warning is left on the house when a new family moves into it, but they think nothing until they start hearing something growling within the home. "Ghost Town" A family moves into a former hotel, and discover that some of its previous guests may still reside there. "The Demonic Seduction" Something follows a paranormal investigator back to his own home, and assaults him nightly in dreams that turn into nightmares. "Demon Attack" A mother becomes frightened when she discovers that her daughter's invisible friend might actually be the spirit of a child who used to live in the house. "The Bloody Man" A family looks for answers after their son and daughter see a strange man floating through the house. "Return From The Grave" A family looks for answers from a team of paranormal investigators when they and their cats are disturbed by loud bangs and objects moving in their home. "Closet of Horror" A home's dark past is uncovered by a group of paranormal investigators. "Told to Die" A malevolent entity is discovered residing in a house. "Land of Misery" A Texas family sees their dream house turn into a nightmare when their animals begin to die, one after another. "The Touch of Death" A man renovates an apartment building on Saranac Lake in the Adirondacks, but when his tenants flee one after another because of the paranormal activity, he must find answers or lose everything. "Dead in the Water" A family is haunted by a boy who drowned on their property. "Curse of the Evil" A woman is cursed by a roommate who has a connection to the dark side. "Invasion of the Poltergeist" A family has their lives turned upside down when poltergeists make their presence known in their new home. "Relative Evil" Something sinister lurks in a newly built home. "House of the Rising Dead" A family stirs up some dark spirits when they begin renovating a 180-year-old house in New Orleans. "Monster in the Closet" A family lives under siege from a negative entity for twenty years before they admit they have a problem, and call for help. "You Must Die Tonight" A Texas family is uneasy when they discover that their house is haunted by a pair of young girls, but when something much darker begins to torment them, they call for help from an exorcist. "Bone Crusher" A family begins renovating a house adjacent to an old, crumbling cemetery, whose inhabitants might be looking to join the family inside the house. "Don't Go in the Attic" A family is plagued by the numerous spirits inhabiting their home. "Stalked By a Vampire" A family has trouble getting away from an entity who leeches their energy even when they move out of their home. "Murder in the Room 12" A family must get some outside assistance when strange things happen repeatedly to them at the inn where they live and work. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1566020 The Haunted on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-haunted The Haunted on TV.com.] Category:Television